Papaya Island
Papaya Island9.png Papaya Island8.png Papaya Island7.png Papaya Island6.png Papaya Island5.png Papaya Island4.png Papaya Island3.png Papaya Island2.png Papaya Island1.png Papaya Island (Japanese: パパイヤアイランド Papaiya airando) is an island with its own natural beauty. It can be found by going through the White Mountain cave, then going straight through the sea or jumping into the sea from anywhere else in the world and driving to the island. Like Mushroom Road, it doesn't have a Paint Shop. Background Papaya Island is the largest region in terms of area, however less populated than its other large counterparts. It's most notably known, because of its natural beauty, its archipelago and its beach and the architectural ingenuity has Hawaiian and probably other Polynesian traditional flairs. It is separated into two parts, the urban area and the natural area. The natural area is in the north, and is home to an archipelago, a small village, a river and waterfall. The southern counterpart is a relatively urban area full of houses, and is home to the Mayor. Papaya island is also the only way to get to Cloud Hill at the start of the game, the city in the sky. The car who allows you to get to Cloud Hill lives on a little island at the end of the river, in front of the two waterfalls in Papaya Island. You must go the north of the island and you have to drive off the opening of the waterfall to land on the small, raised island that is the gateway to Cloud Hill. You must be able to reach a certain speed in order to jump high enough to land on the small island; otherwise you will fall short and have to try again. Races *Sunny Beach Raceway (B and A) *Lagoon Raceway (B, A, and Grand Prix) Inhabitants *Andy *Bartender *Body Shop Worker *Casa *Daniel *Grandpa Costello *John *Kerori *Luke *Michael (Papaya Island) *Micky *Minerva *Moisy *Mond *Nairo *Obstacle Course Receptionist *Papaya Island Policeman *Papaya Mayor *Parts Shop Worker *Pollepolle *Q's Factory Worker *Quick-Pic Photographer *Romba *Sandro *Shimisa Characters that Move to My City *Mien *Kite *Nouri Local buildings *Q's Factory *Body Shop *Bar *Shirley's Hut (Shirley can be avalaible once you give her Uzumasa's autograph) *Luke's Hut *Andy's Hut *Micky's Hut *Fishing Hut *Papaya Mayor's Hut *Sandro's Hut *Grandpa Costello's Hut *Obstacle Course Registration *Casa's Hut *Papu Tree *Pollepolle's Hut *Quick-Pic Shop #87 *Quick-Pic Shop #88 *Quick-Pic Shop #89 *Quick-Pic Shop #90 *Quick-Pic Shop #91 *Quick-Pic Shop #92 *Quick-Pic Shop #93 *Quick-Pic Shop #94 *Quick-Pic Shop #95 *Quick-Pic Shop #96 Stamps *Stamp 72 - Visit all the houses in Papaya Island! *Stamp 73 - Got an UnbaboDoll! *Stamp 74 - Got a Papaya Ukelele! *Stamp 75 - Ran through the Obstacle Course! *Stamp 76 - Ran through the Obstacle Course in less than 2 minutes! *Stamp 77 - Listen to the story of the Papu Tree! *Stamp 78 - Beat Micky at Beach Flag! *Stamp 79 - The Mayor is motivated! *Stamp 80 - Gave Shirley a mushroom! *Stamp 81 - Found Kerori! *Stamp 82 - Caught 20 fish! *Stamp 83 - Woke up sleepy Casa! *Stamp 84 - Gave a Love Letter to Minerva! Activites * Obstacle Run * Fishing * Beach Race Trivia * on peach FM, a male choroQ named suzuki is telling a weather of this area from this island. you cant meet him. ** his name is came from Papaiya suzuki. Category:Landmarks Category:Choro-Q HG 2 Category:Settlements